Add-ons are popular with users because add-ons are a convenient way to add new and customized functionality to a browser or other application program. Unfortunately, users may not be aware that certain add-ons have been installed and/or may not appreciate that add-ons can adversely affect performance due to the time it takes add-ons to load and operate. Accordingly, users may misattribute poor performance that is caused by add-ons to the browser or other application program. Moreover, a traditional approach to management of add-ons is limited to turning add-ons on or off collectively. While this approach gives the user some control over add-ons, the user may be forced to disable some add-ons the user likes due to poor performance caused by other add-ons.